Misunderstand!
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Seharusnya Rin tahu –membicarakan lelaki lain di depan Len merupakan suatu kesalahan besar.


**-Misunderstand!-**

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: One-shot, Typo(s), alur lambat/ngebut, fluff**

**Summary: Seharusnya Rin tahu –membicarakan lelaki lain di depan Len merupakan suatu kesalahan besar.**

"_Nee_… Len… Menurutmu, apa yang disukai anak laki-laki?" Tanya Rin polos kepada Len yang kini sedang duduk di kursi sambil menikmati novel misteri yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

Jangan lupa, kini Rin dan Len sedang berada di kamar Len. Rumah mereka hanya berbeda satu blok. Dan juga Rin malas pergi keluar –kembali ke rumahnya- karena hujan sedang mengguyur Bumi –menyebabkan udara menjadi dingin.

Len mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Rin. Tidak biasanya teman masa kecilnya itu menanyakannya hal seperti itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Len balik dengan nada cuek. Rin cemberut mendengar jawaban Len yang seakan-akan tidak peduli, lalu ia menautkan kedua alisnya, berpikir apakah ia memang harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut atau tidak.

"Kau kan laki-laki! Aku kan perempuan!" Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih tidak mengerti.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya?"

"Ha? Tentu saja ada hubungannya!" Jerit Rin.

"Oh, jangan-jangan ada seseorang yang kau suka saat ini?" Tanya Len lagi. Diam-diam ia melirik kearah Rin, menunggu reaksi gadis itu. Wajah Rin yang putih kini memerah penuh. Entah karena malu, marah (karena Len tidak menjawab dengan benar-benar), atau karena tebakan yang benar.

"B-Bukan seperti itu! A-Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu buat Lui_-kun!"_ Jerit Rin dengan nada meninggi. Entah mengapa Len merasa emosinya mulai naik saat mendengar nama Lui disebutkan.

Hibiki Lui. Salah satu temen sekelas mereka yang –menurut Len- hanya menganggu hubungannya dengan Rin. Ketua kelas dan dikagumi oleh banyak orang. Cukup populer –terutama dikalangan anak perempuan.

"Memangnya untuk apa?" Tanya Len dengan nada tidak suka dan terkesan tidak peduli. Rin yang –entah bagaimana- tidak menangkap nada tidak suka dari Len justru memiringkan kepalanya kebinggungan.

"Kan ia sudah sering membantu jika terjadi sesuatu! Dan terkadang ia juga mengunjungiku saat sedang sakit… Dan lagi-" Len tidak mendengarkan sisa ucapan Rin dan berusaha memfokuskannya dengan bacaan yang berada di tangannya.

Telinganya terasa panas dan ia merasa marah dan kesal mendengar Rin yang membicarakan Lui. Benar-benar kesal hingga ia ingin memanggang Lui di penggorengan saat itu juga.

Namun entah mengapa ia tidak dapat fokus dan tetap berusaha mendengar apa yang Rin ucapkan.

"-dan lagi kau ingat kan? Ia juga pernah menolongku saat hampir jatuh dari tangga dulu. Juga-"

Cukup sudah. Len tidak ingin mendengarkan semua pujian yang keluar dari bibir mungil Rin tentang Lui. Maka, ia pun memutuskan untuk membuat Rin berhenti berceloteh mengenai Lui –yang menurut Len tak ada bagusnya itu.

"-ah! Dan saat aku lupa membawa buku, ia juga membagi buku-" Entah mengapa semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Rin bahkan tidak mengerti apapun dan entah mengapa ia merasa tidak dapat berbicara lebih lanjut.

Sesuatu, menahannya. Lebih tepatnya…

Len menciumnya.

Iris biru safir milik Rin terbelalak karena ia benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimanapun juga, ini _first kiss_-nya. Dan _first kiss_-nya kini sudah diambil seseorang yang tidak lain adalah teman masa kecilnya sendiri –Len Kagamine.

Suara hujan dibalik gorden terdengar jelas –melatari peristiwa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kamar seorang Kagamine Len sekarang. Dimana _first kiss_ milik dua orang berambut honeyblonde ini diserahkan.

Rin mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, namun Len justru memperdalam ciumannya. Dan lagi, tenaga Len jauh lebih kuat daripada Rin –karena pada umumnya laki-laki jauh lebih kuat daripada perempuan.

Len lalu melepaskan ciuman itu setelah sekitar lima belas detik. Tentunya untuk pasokan oksigen yang kurang.

Rona merah tampak jelas di pipi mulus milik Rin. Sedangkan wajah Len kini sudah memerah sempurna.

"L-Len?" Rin memekik kecil dengan wajah memerah sambil menatap Len dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Len hanya terdiam. Manik matanya yang berwarna biru safir terus melirik kesana kemari -tidak menentu. Ia sedikit bermain-main dengan jarinya, merasa gugup.

"L-Len?" Tanya Rin sekali lagi. Len yang kebinggungan harus menjawab apa pun membalikkan badannya sehingga ia kini berdiri membelakangi Rin.

"A-Aku tidak suka mendengar R-Rin membicarakan l-lelaki la-lain… I-Itu saja," ucap Len dengan nada yang dibuat ketus. Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya –wajahnya masih memerah.

"Kenapa?" Rin bertanya. Len diam dengan wajah memerah. Jika ia bilang jawabannya, itu sama saja dengan pengakuan cinta kan? Tapi Rin juga takkan membiarkannya lolos tanpa alasan yang pasti.

"K-Karena…," Len menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. Rin tetap diam, mendengarkan, "A-Aku…"

"I-Iya?"

"A-Aku…"

"L-Len?"

"A-Aku suka R-Rin!" Pekik Len dengan wajah memerah. Rin terdiam. Otaknya sedang mencerna apa yang dikatakan Len, dan setelah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Len, wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"A-Aku…," Rin tampak kebinggungan.

"K-Kalau R-Rin tidak su-suka padaku ti-tidak apa-apa…," ucap Len. Dari nadanya, sudah terdengar kalau ia merasa sedih. Rin pun menjadi panik karenanya.

"B-Bukan seperti itu! A-Aku…," Rin menjeda kalimatnya. Wajahnya sudah menyamai warna buah tomat yang baru saja matang.

"A-Aku juga suka L-Len!" Tuturnya akhirnya. Len yang membelakangi Rin pun menoleh kearah Rin yang kini wajahnya memerah.

"E-Eh? Ta-Tapi L-Lui?"

"A-Ah… Sebenarnya a-aku bertanya padamu karena aku mau memberikan Lui_-kun_ kado ulang tahun. Sebentar lagi kan Lui_-kun_ ulang tahun," tutur Rin sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sejenak.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEEEEEEE?!" Len pun memekik keras mendengar jawaban Rin.

Rupanya…

Ia hanya salah paham saja…

Dan kini ruangan itu menjadi hening seketika. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Kedua orang itu entah mengapa merasa canggung.

"J-Jadi… Ki-Kita pacaran?" Tanya Rin –memulai percakapan kembali- sambil memberanikan dirinya menatap Len -walaupun Rin yakin seratus persen kini wajahnya sudah menjadi sangat memerah.

Len menatap Rin dalam-dalam dengan iris biru Safir miliknya lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian ia memeluk Rin dengan lembut. Rin terlonjak kaget, namun segera membalas pelukan itu.

Dan mereka berdua pun saling membagi kehangatan satu sama lain di malam yang dingin tersebut.

.

_**~Owari~**_

**.**

Alicia: … Alice juga gatau kok bisa jadinya seperti ini ._. Ini ide kemarin malem saat mau tidur. Sebenarnya ada dua versi. Ini Alice pakai versi pertama. Soalnya kalau versi kedua, hampir menjerumus ke rate M -.-a … Ah, kalau suka tolong fave! Dan…

Review please?


End file.
